What ever happens happens
by bigmike33321
Summary: A early summer day and Dipper meets a kid who is in a major band and is playing at Gravity Falls for a towr. This takes place about a week befor the Inconveniencing episode and will follow through the other episodes as a parady. so like or dislike your choice. Rated M for language and just to be safe. If i am paring i would pare DipperxWendy DipperxMable MablexMarmando and GirlsXOC
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

**Authors note: When you see ~~~~~~~~~~~ Go down and go to my page to get the song for that part.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my point of view of the story and my original character.**

Dipper 1st

I was coming back home to the Mystery Shack when a guy handed me a flyer. He had light brown skin, very messy curly black hair, wire rimmed glasses, and brown eyes. He was about 5"6 and had a stack of flyers. He was wearing a pinstriped black button down shirt, faded black pants and black Nikes. He looked young, like 14, 15.

"Here little man," he said. "Bring yourself and your friends to the town square tonight. Its going to be fricken epic!"

"Umm… why?"

"Dude, seriously? Read the flyer."

So I did. It said and I quote; Come to the Tribute Trans –continental tore. Green day, Nickelback, 3 doors down, Nirvana and much much more. 3 days only in the Gravity Falls Oregon area. It had a picture of him and a bunch of other people on it on stage. He was center stage at the mike and had a guitar.

"Tribute? What is this, is 3 doors down really coming over?!" 3 doors down is one of my all time favorite bands of all time!

"Umm… no. You see me and my band have no creativity what so ever so we play other peoples songs, we've gotten pretty famous over the years so we decided to start toreing. We're calling ours selves 'A nameless band'. This is my last show before I take a break for a while. Come on I'll even give you backstage passes and you can meet the crew mister…."

"Oh um Dipper, Dipper Pines. Sure I'll bring my sister and friends over, I heard Wendy is a big Nirvana fanatic."

"Oh a girl ay? Well I'll dedicate umm… lets see now, 'About a girl' to her and tell the crowd it was from you! She'll love it and what's more she'll love you, little man.

"Oh no, um she's not my girlfriend, plus she's like 15."

"Oh how old are you?"

"12"

"Ok you are old enough to come to this concert. Here, how many people are you bringing?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a note pad. "Oh um… 5." He wrote something down 5 times on individual notes, and handed them to me. It said _Backstage pass good for one person._ Then it had a loopy signature that took me a second to decipher. _Michael Jimenez_

"You pronounce the _J _like you say _Jalapeno_," says Michael

"Oh are you Mexican?"

"Yes, now it starts at 8 and you might want to bring ear plugs."

"Really?"

"No not really, but you might want to want to go and get ready its 5 now."

He then walked past me and handed out flyers to strangers on the street, sparking up a small conversation with them. I looked at the flyer and ran home.

**At the Mystery Shack**

"Hay! Soos, Mable, Wendy! Come here a second. I got some thing to show you!"

After I yelled that, the all came in to the check –out counter.

"What is it Dipper?" asked Mable

"Yah, what's with all the hub-ub?" said Soos with his funny puns.

"This better be good," threatened Wendy

"Guess who just got back stage passes to A nameless band, THIS GUY!"

"What you talking about?" asked Mable. So I told them of the encounter with Michael and showed them the flyer and backstage passes.

"OOOoooohhhh, I've heard of this band, they were on MTV the other day," said Wendy.*

"Yah, and I kind of got the lead singer to dedicate a song to you. From me, played by him, to you," I said while making hand gestures as I spoke the last sentence.

"Oh really! What song?"

"Umm… what did he call it… Oh! About a girl, by Nirvana." She responded to this by giving me a bone crushing hug. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOw, your crushing my wind pipe Wendy!" I gasped.

"Sorry," she said letting me go. After we all went about our business, and I went to go and ask Grunkle Stan for a ride. He agreed non-shalontly and we were set.

**7:50PM Town Square**

The place was packed. It looked like the towns population swelled twice its size, in fact some of the people around us didn't look like locals. I saw a guy that had a I Love NY t-shirt. Huh, guess they did get pretty famous. The block infront of the mayors office was just a simple turnaround circular street with a statue of a man standing on a rock pointing to something off in the distance. And at that moment a wooden stage was set up around it, with a bunch of sound and lighting equipment and a drum set.

"So what is this Michael character like Dipper?" asked Mable, her cheeks was a little redder than usual.

"I wouldn't even think about it Mable, he's like 3 or 4 years older than us."

"Awww, I mean which one is he on the poster?"

I got it out of my pocket and unfolded it. "Ummm, this one," I said pointing to him singing with a guitar.

"Hmmm, he doesn't look particularly cute, but I want to see him up close!"

"You'll get your chance we have back stage passes. Come on lets get up their." We made our way through the crowd, me, Mable, Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan, man this place was packed. When we got to the stage we showed a bouncer the notes. He took them, and rolled his eyes muttering something that sounded like _classic him_. He ushered us around the back of the stage and saw him. He was standing their talking to some people. One was a boy about his age with neat, short black hair and porcelain white skin. Another was a girl with bright flaming red hair, green blue eyes, and very pail skin. And the last was a chubby kid with hazel eyes, dirty blond hair, and freckles. The bouncers took us up to them.

"Umm Michael, your guests are here."

"Hmm, oh hay Dipper!" he exclaimed. "So you actually did decide to come. And who might this pretty lady be?" He said motioning to Mable. Weard.

"Umm this is my twin Mable."

"Oh fraternal eh. And since this is your sister, this lovely young lady must be Wendy," he said motioning to her. His friends, who I have realized were the other people on the flyer, rolled their eyes at his back. Huh he must act like this all the time. "So, Dipper kind of requested that I play you a song-"

"Yah he told me, a Nirvana song."

"Right, umm I'm not gonna play it until after our opening, so… second song?"

"Perfect."

Right then his watch started beeping. He looked at it. "Five minute reminder. Yall ready?" he asked his band mates. They nodded. "Alright so introductions, my name is Michael, this guy is Jeremy," he said motioning to the black haired kid, he nodded and smiled. "She's Cassandra, although she likes to be called 'Red' for some reason." The girl blushed and went to go and tune a bass. "And last but not least, this little ball of fluff is Tanner."

The other guy blushed a little and wined, "Don't call me that, it's bad enough you got Red doing it all the time, but now in front of complete strangers. Come on man, lets get out their."

"Yah, yah in a minute. So… who are the old guys?" he asked pointing to Soos and Stan.

"Oh this is Soos," I sad motioning one hand to him. He smiled wide and waved. "And this is Grunkle Stan," I said motioning the other to him.

"Um Grunkle?"

"Its great unkle mixed together."

"Ooooohhhhhhh. Wellp hope you don't have heart attack old man."

Smiling he went to go and tune a guitar. That's when Stan sighed and said, "Man I can't beleved you talked me in to doing this. When is it gonna end?"

"Later"

"You know what?" asked Mable. Wendy went over to talk to Michael. "I don't know what it is, he's not particularly cute, handsome maybe, but something about his eyes is just… _dreamy_." I slapped my forehead and sighed. Michael was talking with Wendy and stared walking to the front of the stage.

"ALRIGHT, every body ready!" His band mates cheered with him, with their instruments, and in Tanners case a pair of drum sticks, the walked behind the statue. We fallowed. "Alrighy then, TURN OF SOME OF THE LIGHTS." Almost instantly some of the overhead lights switched off, and like a signal the crowed stated going nuts. "Alright, were gonna start with welcome to paradice, come on lets go." The bouncer came with a cable, and Michael took it and plugged it in to his guitar. Instantly their was some major feedback and with it screeching through the air the crown went wild, he silenced it by hitting a power chord, and a few high notes. He walked up to the mike, crowd screaming and spoke to them.

"Alright this is the best small town that I have ever been to! And I have been to hundreds of them!" The crowd went nuts going hungry over his figure. And I have to admit even my heart was starting to pump faster. "You know small towns can be called many things, like, for example boonies, slang for the boondocks and not the show! Back water towns or paradise." The crowed went absolutely wild when he said that. "In fact when I get old and is a famous successful doctor, I'll come and live in a town like this." Another pause to let the crowd get their screaming out of their system. "In fact I'm gonna be living here for the rest of the summer. Yah I'm gonna take a break from all of this fame and road food, and I'm gonna live like a regular teenager for once." More screeming. "And to dedicate this moment with you, were gonna play a song called 'Welcome to paradise'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He then started to play the guitar, the drum metal, and bass joined him afterwards. Then he started singing.

_Dear mother, can you hear me whining? It's been 3 whole weeks since that I have left your home. This sudden fear has left me trembling/Cause now it feels that I am out here on my own. And I'm feeling so alone._ The crowd goes wild and their having fun on stage I feel my foot tapping along with the music.

_Pay attention to the cracked streets, and the broken homes/Some call it slums some call it nice/I want to take you through a wasteland I like to call my home._ More drums. _Welcome to paradise._ They jump around on stage for a few seconds and continue. _A gunshot rings out at the station/Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own/It makes me wonder why I'm still here/For some strange reason it's now feels like home/And I'm never gonna go!/Pay attention to the cracked streets, and the broken homes/Some call it slums some call it nice/I want to take you through a wasteland I like to call my home/Welcome to paradise!_ He then stops and Red continues the bass line.

Michael walks over to the drums and picks up a water bottle and drinks it. The bass line still going he pores some on his head, recaps it and then goes back to playing and singing.

_Dear mother, can you hear me laughing/Its been six whole months since that I have last left your home/It makes me wonder why I am still here/For some strange reason its now feeling like my home/And I'm never gonna go/ Pay attention to the cracked streets, and the broken homes/Some call it slums some call it nice/I want to take you through a wasteland I like to call my home/Welcome to paradise!_ It ends with some mis matched chords and a beat of drums.

"Woooh man that was awesome. Now I want to pause for a moment, I kind of promised a 12 year old boy that I would dedicate and do a song for a girl he knows. Please welcome to the stage, Dipper Pines, and Wendy… I don't know her last name but come on up here Wendy and Dipper!" The crowd went wild and we went up to stand next to Michael. A couple of bouncers came and took their guitars and bass and switched them with acoustical ones. "Now this song is called 'About a girl'. Lyrics by Nirvana, performed by us, from Dipper's heart to you." He then grabbed a chare and passitioned the microphone to meet his voice

~~~~~~~~~~ He then strummed a few chords and sang.

_I need an easy friend ,I do with a ear to lend/I don't think you, fit this shoe/I do, won't you have a clue/I'll take advantage while, you hang me out to dry/But I can't see you every night/FREEEEE_

_ I DOOO_

_ I'm standing in your lane/I do hope you have the time/I do pick a number too/I do keep a date with you/ I'll take advantage while, you hang me out to dry/But I can't see you every night/FREEEEE/I doooooo._

Then he went into the main rift, swiveling in his chair for a minute or so.

_I need an easy friend ,I do with a ear to lend/I don't think you, fit this shoe/I do, won't you have a clue/ I'll take advantage while, you hang me out to dry/But I can't see you every night/No I can't see you every night/FREEEEEEE/I do/I do/I do/I DOOOOOOOO._

~~~~~~~~~~~The crowd claps and goes wild. "Thank you. You too crowd." They laugh at his corny joke. "Ok this next song has nothing to do with the dedication but this one's called the "Extraordinary girl'."

**12:16AM~~~~~~~**

We made it back to the Mystery Shack and got out of the car, Mable humming extraordinary girl under her breath. And I can't get the concert out of my head. He ended with 'Come as you are' and said good night. The crowd quickly dispersed after that and we made it home in no time. We were half way to the front door when a car came in. It was a black cameo and was loud and idling. The driver looked like he was staring at his phone in annoyance. Then he got out, and it was Michael! He walked up to us, Mable fidgeting and trying to hide behind me. He stopped and asked Stan, "Do you know where cabin M.S. 45 is? I punched it into my GPS and it took me here."

**Authors note: Ok so that was fun and now for the explanations!**

***This is the name of my fake imaginary band. The people are biased off of real people I know in life. Although… Jeremy is an actually person. I'll give you a hint; he is the voice actor for one of my favorite cartoon characters and plays in the show Incredible Crew.**

**1****st~~~~~~~~~~**** Green day-Welcome to paradise: watch?v=lTKm2Tf97D4 **

**2****nd~~~~~~~~~~**** Nirvana-Accoustic About a girl:** ** watch?v=AhcttcXcRYY **

**Ether 3****rd**** or 4****th****~~~~~~~~ Green day-Extraordinary girl: watch?v=XdFc1rHr2S0 **

**Or Nirvana-Come as you are(regular virsion): watch?v=vabnZ9-ex7o **

**So go to my page to get these songs and to read at the same time.**


	2. Day two-part 1

**Authors note: Ok, so first off, I'd like to say sorry for the few month delay, I have been buissey with some personal issues so anybody got a tissue? HA! No but seriously though, sorry for the delay.**

**Now some preliminary notes. When you see a 1****st**** or 2****nd**** that means that that's someones point of view.**

**Second when you see~~~ that ether means to go to the bottom of the story so you can copy the URL and paste it in another tab with www. Youtube .com and paste the link after the .com part. Because for some reason it wont post the whole link:P Now I don't own anything, certainly not the songs so… enjoy…. **

Day 2-part one

**Mable 1****st**

We made it back to the Mystery Shack and got out of the car, I was humming extraordinary girl under her breath. And I can't get the concert out of my head. He ended with 'Come as you are' and said good night. The crowd quickly dispersed after that and we made it home in no time. We were half way to the front door when a car came in. It was a black cameo and was loud and idling. The driver looked like he was staring at his phone in annoyance. Then he got out, and it was Michael! He walked up to us, for some reason I was fidgeting and trying to hide behind me. I mean come on he's way older than me! Its not like something could happen between us. He stopped and asked Stan, "Do you know where cabin M.S. 45 is? I punched it into my GPS and it took me here."

"Oh yah this is M.S 43, 45 is down the road some. It's down a dirt road, turn off is really hard to see as it wasn't used since-"

"Since my parents last use it about 16 years ago," he said cutting off Stan. "How do you think _I_ happened?"

"Gross," Stan replied.

"Yah… I still can't get the details out of my head," he physically shuttered. "So witch way down the road?"

"Leave the driveway and take a left. It hasn't been used in years so there's some bushes and weeds growing so keep an eye out."

"Don't worry I have a keen since of direction," he then looked at Dipper and me. "Hay you two want to come over to band practice at about noonish?"

"Oh sure," I heard my self say. "Just let us get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll put out invitations on your door step in the morning. Keep a look out."

"How can you do that?"

"Oh I have my ways… I walk up to the door and slide it in the mail slot and then run before people notice me. Pretty simple."

"OOoookaaay."

"Welp good night."

With that he turned around and went back to his car, on the way he spoke into his phone and got into his car. He started it and stopped in the driveway and waited. About a minute later a tutor bus stopped on the street. Michael left first and the bus followed.

"Ok… let's go to sleep."

**9:53 AM**

In the morning Dipper and I woke up to grunkle Stan banging pots and pans. Huh… weird. Grunkle Stan usually he would just get some eggs and fry 'em up, but now it sounds like he's putting on a gourmet breakfast. We looked at each other and then got up and ran down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there was no one there. But it might have been my imagination, due to lack of sleep seeing as I fell asleep around 1:30, but it looked like a piece of bacon was moving to one of the two plates by a ghost. A vaguely human shape made up of vapor. But I blinked and it was gone. And left two plates full of pancakes, bacon, sunny side up eggs, and a whole separate plate full of toast, and a jar of strawberry jam, and a couple of pictures of orange juice and apple juice.

"Woah…" said Dipper. "Who ever did this thank you!" Needing no invitation we both sat down and dug in. As we were eating Dipper reached for the orange juice and paused. "What's this? It's a note."

He plucked it off and read it out loud:

_You're welcome. Don't want you to be hungry during band practice now do we?_

_ -Sincerely Michael _

_ P.S. Is this creepy?_

"Ummm…. Yah a little creepy, but at least he can cook." I couldn't agree more, this food is so good my mouth won't stop salivating.* And the thought of him in an apron cooking for me was almost too much to bare, I imagined him coming up to me and saying _here you go Mable enjoy_ and his brown eyes sparkle as he gazed down upon me, I started to get hot in a certain place…. Uh oh, I read about this in one of mom's books on puberty that she made me read before we came here…. Oh well it'll pass. So I dismissed the thought and continued eating.

**11:31 AM**

"Ok so it's down this road right?" I asked Dipper.

"Yes. According to grunkle Stan it should be right… about…. HERE! Look tire tracks." There was indeed freshly made tire tracks crushing some sapling and bushes. "Ok so then we just follow the road till we hit a log cabin." With that we went down and walked… for _two fricken miles…._

After about 15 minutes we found our selves coming upon a two story log cabin. It was basically in shambles. Most of the windows were missing and/or broken. The front door was a brand new screen door, which told us that the original front door was too broken to use. Michael's car and the tore bus was parked up front to the side near the trees. From a second story window Tanner appeared in it, trying to replace a missing window and then saw us.

"You guys again?" He set down the window he was gonna put in and disappeared inside the house. Why didn't he seem happy?

A few minutes later he and Michael came out of the front door.

"You guys are early," he said drowsily. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, his hair is tousled, the shirt he was warring was unbuttoned and hung loose, he is bare foot and warring sweat pants. My heart started to beat like a humming bird. God I hope he wasn't noticing my blush.

"What are you talking about, you said to come at 12," Dipper said.

"Oh yah… well practice doesn't start till were all awake and have out crap set up so… wanna help? Just house hold stuff, spring cleaning you know."

"Umm…"

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically before Dipper could protest. "We do manual labor around the Mystery Shack all the time any way. Besides Dipper makes a mean dish washer."

"HAY!"

"Really?" asked Michael.

"Yup "

"Mable.. I swear I'm gonna-"

"It's settled! You two shall work for about an hour. DIPPER! TO THE KITCHEN!" Sounding like a Tobucus** he pushed Dipper to the house leaving me and Tanner out side in a stunned silence.

"Well," said Tanner breaking the silence. "I guess I should go and try to put up that window again. There's a broom by the pantry. Red was gonna sweep but were too afraid to wake her up so…" He left that hanging and went inside.

**Dipper 1****st**

Stupid Mable. Making me wash dishes that hasn't been swept in over 15 years. Even that with her sweeping their was enough dust and crap on the floor to make a pile bigger than me. Then when I tried to wash the dishes the pipes shuddered and then stopped. When I asked Michael about this he said that the city was gonna turn on the water later. Then it shuddered and the hose that attaches to the sink sprayed me in the face and kept on going.

Michael darted over and turned off the faucet and the water stopped. "Phew…. Hay guys we got running water! Let's start the laundry now!" He looked at me and said,"When your on the road in a bus most of the time you don't get much time to wash your undies."

I was trying not to get pissed off seeing as I was sopping wet. He raised an eye brow and placed his hand on my head. Immdioutly I was dry and warm. "How did you…?"

"Trust me the less you know about this the better. Welp get started on the dishes, I'll even pay you afterwards."

With that he left me to do the dishes.

**A little while later**

After I was finally done I went to look for Michael and found him in the laundry room sitting on the dryer. Both washer and dryer was going, and as soon as I stepped into the room the washer and dryer both stopped and beeped like a signal went off.

Michael hopped off the dryer and pulled what ever was out and put it into a basket, then put what was in the washer into the dryer and started it up again. "Mind helping me out?

"Eh, why not." So we got some baskets and switched the loads.(No pun intended pervs! Though there might, _might!_ Be some lemons in the near for seeable 3 or 4 chapters;))

"Here, set this to gentle." He gave me a basket full of delicates. With the washer all set and cloths in it, I was missing something….

"Wheres the soap?"

"Oh, catch!" He tossed me the heavy… _heavy_ 3 gallon bottle of laundry detergent. I tried to catch it, really! I did try, but I caught it into my hand, then it fell and broke. Liquid soap spilled everywhere. "Dude… _the fuck!_ This stuff is 5.98 a pop! *sigh* Alright…" He bent over and picked the bottle up… and it was as good as new! I looked at the floor and the soap wasn't even there!

"How the hell…?"

"Like I said; the less you know the better. Now put the soap in there, the cloths are getting water logged."

I did as he said and we went back inside.

**Mable 1****st**** a few hours later**

Cleaning the house went without a hitch, Tanner had a black eye and was limping when he had to wake up Red after losing a rock, paper, scissors match. There was so much dirt and crud everywhere that if I tried to combine all of the piles they'll be bigger than me, Dipper, and Michael standing on top of each others heads.

Red, Michael, and the body guard took a shower after the waking incident, though not at the same time. After everything was done, a few windows were put up, they started to set up their equipment. After everything is set up the started to tune their instruments and set up some lighting equipment that he explained had some sound-sensers to produce some pre set lighting and effects when they play a certain song.

"Ok guys," Michael started. "Were gonna test this by starting with 'give me Novocain'. Just the rift though, ok? Ok lets get started." They started at the solo rift part of that song and some lights started flashing on and off with some strobe like flashes also that went perfect with the music. The lights moved in sync and harmony with the song too.

"Ok… lights work. Now let's get to practicing."

**5:00 PM**

Ok, let me start by saying that the practice was _awesome_! You want to talk about how professionals do it so well? THIS IS HOW! A whole lot of sweat and hard work and determination! This concert is going to be, and please excuse my French, but this concert is going to be FUCKING awesome! And I am not one to cuss ether.

"Alright everyone, show starts in an hour we should get their and have someone get this stuff set up on the mayors roof. I think that the crowd can handle what we've got in store for them."

He's not just talking about the lighting ether; he showed us a demonstration of some pyrotechnics, and anti-gravity stuff and some other surprises that I shouldn't mention. It'll ruin the show. Anyway we helped pack up the equipment and went to town.

When we got their they immediately started to set up their standard equipment on the stage, and then got some one to go up to the mayors' office. After the equipment was set up on stage he went to go and address the people. That's weird, he doesn't have his guitar… the body guard does, what's his angle?

"Alright guys, since I started out with Green day yesterday I'm gonna continue that strict." Drums started to play, a low and loud pounding like, _thump, bump, TRUMP, thump, bump, TRUMP_. "And I would like say that the crowed that we got last night has doubled from around 800 to about 1,926… that's the second biggest we've ever got!" The crowd went nuts at this, now that he mentioned it the square _did_ look a little bigger. "Now I would like to introduce you to Billy Joes' friend…_ ST. Jimmy_…!"

_Starry nights__  
__city of lights__  
__Coming down over me__  
__Skyscrapers__  
__stargazers__  
__In my head___

_Are we we are, are we we are,__  
__The waiting, unknown,__  
__This dirty town is burning down in my dreams,__  
__Lost and found the city bound in my dreams___

_And screaming,__  
__Are we we are, are we we are the waiting,__  
__And screaming,__  
__Are we we are, are we we are the waiting___

_Forget me nots and second thoughts,__  
__Live in isolation,__  
__Heads or tales and fairytales in my mind,__  
__Are we we are, are we we are,__  
__The waiting, unknown___

_Rage and love, the story of my life,__  
__The Jesus of suburbia is a lie__  
__And screaming___

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting, and screaming__  
__Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown,__  
__Are we we are, are we we are the waiting, and screaming__  
__Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown,__  
__Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_

He stopped as a rapid fire drum solo started up.***

Then he jumped up as the strings started back up.__

_St. Jimmy's coming down across the alleyway__  
__Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade__  
__Light of a silluoette__  
__He's insubordinate__  
__Coming at you on the count of 1,2, 1,2,3,4!___

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out__  
__Suicide commando that your momma talked about__  
__King of the forty theives__  
__And I'm here to represent__  
__That needle in the vein of the establishment___

_I'm the patron saint of the denial__  
__With an angel face and a taste for suicidal___

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope__  
__I am the son of a bitch and__Edgar Allan Poe__  
__Raised in the city under a halo of lights__  
__The product of war and fear that we've been victimized___

_I'm the patron saint of the denial__  
__With an angel face and a taste for suicidal___

_You talkin' to me?___

_I'll give you something to cry about.___

_ST. JIMMY!___

_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun__  
__I am the one that's from the way outside__  
__A teenage assassin executing some fun__  
__And the cult of the life of crime___

_I really hate to say it but I told you so__  
__So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy__  
__Welcome to the club and give me some blood__  
__And the resident leader of the lost and found___

_It's comedy and tragedy__  
__It's St. Jimmy__  
__And that's my name..._

He then paused for dramatic affect… for about 2 and a half minutes, and then "And don't you ever, fuckin' wear it out!"

The crowd went absolutely wild!

"Ah! Thank you! Alright this next one is for all of you who has ever loved someone, or something."

He went and got a guitar. And Jeremy treaded his for an acoustic one.

"This one is from Nickelback, and it's called 'Far away'

…

**8:50**

Dipper 1st

The show went awesome, in a word. The crowd was saying things so rude, but goodly rude not the insulting rudenss such as 'YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME' or 'I WANNA &%$ YOU RED!' I think she blushed when she herd a random guy say in the crowd. Or maybe it was a girl…. Anyway things were going great when they decided to take a break. We went back stage to tell them what a great job they were doing when the body guard came up to them.

"Um… sir we may have a bit of a problem…"

"What kind of problem," Jeremy asked.

"Um… Gracey is here."

They kind of looked at each other, then in unison Michael, Jeremy, and Tanner said, "Shit."

**End chapter two**

**Ok sorry for the delay, now the explanations…**

***When me and my friends eat something so tasty it makes them look like their having an orgasm… we call that a mouth-gasm…**

****-Tobuscus is a youtube guy who is HALARIOUS. This is him in his animated adventures: ** watch?v=wfwXi5LgNms

*****This is more of the Broadway green day than the Billy Joe Armstrong version. SO to get a more accurate song experience you might wanna look for that one.**

**1****st**** ~~~~~ Green day- Are we the waiting/ ST. Jimmy: ** watch?v=zhfgmtnmzkA

**2****nd**** ~~~~~ Nickelback- Far away: ** watch?v=5NKi5YKCsqY

**Ok so, my next update will be around Wednesday for my Diary of a Wimpy Kid story **_**It's Time**_**. So until next time….**


End file.
